


Final Fling

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Het, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a month until he marries Abby, Connor wonders what it would be like with another woman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Fling

Perhaps Connor hadn't heard her correctly – Abby had practically told him she didn't mind if he slept with another woman; just once, a final fling before they got married.

The conversation had came about because Connor had admitted that Abby was the only woman he'd ever slept with. He knew Abby had been with other partners before him, and Abby had asked Connor if he'd ever wondered what it would be like with another woman. He hadn't, not until she'd mentioned it anyway. His curiosity aroused, he began to think about certain things – did other women make the same noises Abby did? Could he touch another woman in that special place and get the same reaction? Would he get that same rush he did when he was with Abby?

Sex with Abby after that conversation was incredibly intense; mind blowing even, and thoughts of even looking at another woman disappeared. Until about a month before the wedding.

They'd decided to live apart until they were married, and Connor had ended up back at Jess's place whilst Abby remained in the new flat that they'd moved into shortly after all the New Dawn stuff. Connor had always got on well with Jess whilst Abby sometimes found her a little irritating so when Jess had offered, it made sense for Connor to take her up on it.

The night before Connor moved out, Abby had curled into his embrace in bed. “You have a month, Connor. If you're still curious about what having sex with another woman would be like...”

Connor sniffed and told her that he didn't need anyone else; Abby was all he wanted, and she seemed happy with that. But the conversation played on Connor's mind, and he found himself actually seriously thinking about it.

It was almost laughable really – it had taken him the best part of three years to even pluck up the courage to kiss Abby, let alone sleep with her. Meeting a woman and having sex with her in the next month was impossible, unless he headed to the local red light district and paid for it. He then pushed the idea to the back of his mind; it wasn't going to happen and it didn't matter anyway.

##

“Are you getting nervous yet?” Jess asked. She'd been watching Connor all evening, researching speeches on the internet whilst she'd been finishing off the bottle of wine from dinner.

“Not really. Just anxious that it'll all go to plan and that everyone has a good time. It's important to both of us that our friends enjoy the day with us.”

“It's a huge step, though I'm sure I don't need to actually tell you that.”

“We're ready. After everything Abby and I have been through, it's time to finally have a bit of normality in our lives.” Connor leaned back in his chair and clicked a button to print out the page he'd found. The printer whirred into life.

“Just think though, Connor. Abby's the only woman you'll ever be allowed to sleep with from now on.” Jess leaned forward, resting her elbow on the computer desk. Connor eyed her with a slightly bemused expression. Clearly Jess had had more to drink than he thought she'd had. This was not the kind of conversation he usually had with her in the evening – generally Jess only had one topic of discussion outside of work and that was Becker.

“I don't see it like that,” Connor said. “I love Abby, why would I want to sleep with anyone else?”

“But aren't you just a little curious? Most men have slept with several women before they settle down.” Jess took a large mouthful of the remainder of her wine and smiled. Suddenly, a realisation hit Connor – he'd had this conversation with Abby already. The fact it seemed odd coming from Jess shouldn't have been. He'd been set up. No wonder Abby hadn't had a problem with him coming to stay at Jess's until the wedding; she was expecting Connor to satisfy his curiosity with Jess. Jess would be someone that Abby didn't consider a threat to their relationship since she was so hung up on Becker, and therefore she'd given Jess a green light if that was what Connor wanted.

Feeling his jeans tighten a little, Connor looked Jess up and down. He'd not even thought about her in that way before, but she was quite an attractive young woman. “Well, I have sort of wondered what sex would be like with someone else... but I'm not the sort of man who can just walk into a bar and pick up a woman just like that.”

“But if an … opportunity arose? A chance for a bit of a final fling before you get married?” Now Connor was certain this was Abby's doing. Some kind of twisted present perhaps – how many other brides would give their future husband a night of passion with someone else?

“Maybe,” Connor said, feeling his throat tighten along with a stirring in the pit of his stomach.

“I guess a woman would have to practically throw herself at you?” Jess's voice had changed and she had moved a notch closer into the zone one would describe as 'personal space'.

“Yeah,” Connor said nervously. “Not great at first moves an' all that!”

“So, just for the sake of satisfying a curiosity, if I was to... do this...” Jess put her wine glass down and unfastened several buttons on her blouse, allowing it to hang loosely around her shoulders and show a hint of her breasts in the thin, white silky fabric of her bra. “Would this be a help? An opportunity for you?”

Connor nodded and swallowed a lump that had moved into his throat. He knew he shouldn't, but he was feeling incredibly turned on. Still, if Abby had set this up for him, how could he refuse?

Jess undid the remainder of her buttons and let it slip from her shoulders to the floor, giggling nervously. “Is this OK?” she whispered. Connor simply nodded, fascinated at the sight in front of him. Before he knew what was happening, Jess had moved even closer and was tugging at the belt on his jeans, loosening it and then undoing the button. He let out a gasp, expecting her hands to move inside to his twitching cock, but she moved to his t-shirt.

“Think we need to even things up a bit,” she said, indicating for him to remove his t-shirt. He did so eagerly, then felt a little exposed. Jess's cheeks flushed, maybe a little from embarrassment or perhaps from arousal. They stared at each other for a moment as if trying to decide if this was right or wrong, and then Jess's lips were on Connor's, forcing him into a kiss. It was the last moment that Connor would need cajoling; his confidence grew and his body was telling him that he needed this.

As he reciprocated Jess's kiss by tangling his tongue with hers, he reached around her back and undid the clasp on her bra. No awkward fumbling for him any more since Abby had given him lessons on how to remove hers. He felt her nipples brush against his bare flesh and his breath quickened. He knew this was not just a kiss or a bit of fooling around between two flat mates now. Jess's fingers were tangled into his hair, and she sighed softly as their kissed deepened.

Connor moved his hand to cup Jess's left breast and she let out a little giggle. “You're so naughty!” she squirmed, pressing herself into his touch. Her breasts were a little smaller than Abby's but felt just as soft and perfect. He took her hard nipple between his thumb and index finger and rolled it; her hum of pleasure sent a shiver straight through Connor's spine. He liked the thought that he was being 'naughty' for once in his life.

Something seemed to take over and Connor grasped her breast harder whilst moving in to take her other breast into his mouth. Jess threw back her head and sighed happily, encouraging Connor's lust. He flicked his tongue rapidly over her nipple as he sucked hungrily, making satisfied grunts. After several minutes, he swapped over and as he moved, Jess slid her hands to his waistband. She unfastened his zip and finally moved her hand to where he'd hoped she would place it earlier.

“MM! Abby wasn't kidding when she said you were.... generously endowed!”

Connor let out a laugh. He'd always assumed that was a line Abby gave him to stroke his ego, but maybe it wasn't. His breath hitched and he felt his heart pounding so hard it hurt, Jess's fingers curled around his hard shaft and moved up and down the entire length. He grew harder with each stroke and his head span. Jess knew exactly what she was doing.

She dropped to her knees and gazed up at Connor through her long thick eyelashes before cupping him with her hand and licking the length of his cock with the tip of her tongue. “Jess!” Connor moaned, grabbing a handful of her hair and urging her to take him into her mouth. She pushed her tongue into the slit at the tip of his cock before wrapping her lips over it. Connor's whimper as she slid down further made Jess giggle, then she focussed and began to suck him.

Connor tried to hold back from the inevitable. His groin was tight and felt as if it was on fire; it would only be a matter of moments before he would come. Jess pumped the base of his shaft with her hand and took the remainder in her mouth. A swirl of her tongue was all that was needed to tip Connor over the edge.

“Fuck!” he gasped, his hips jerking uncontrollably and his cock exploding into the back of Jess's throat. Jess made contented groans, swallowing everything and sucking harder to try and draw out even more of his wonderful juices.

Finally, he released her head and withdrew his softened cock, panting hard. Jess moved back to her chair, red cheeked and breathing rapidly. She licked her lips. “If you think we should take this further,” she breathed. “Perhaps we should move somewhere a little more comfortable?”

There was no hesitation from Connor. Of course he thought they should take this further! With an unusual display of confidence, he stood up and scooped Jess into his arms. He carried her over to her bedroom, pushing the door open with his foot and virtually throwing her down onto the bed.

His hands moved swiftly up and under her skirt, tugging at her knickers and pulling them off in an easy move. He threw them to the floor and then forced Jess's thighs apart. His long nimble fingers opened her up for him and he began to flick and swirl his tongue over her wetness, lapping up her arousal hungrily. His own grunts of pleasure were matched with Jess's gasps. When she was writhing and grinding against him, he pushed two fingers inside and focussed the attention of his tongue on her swollen, sensitive clit.

Jess arched her back and let out a loud gasp. “Connor! Oh god that's good!” Her body was quivering in complete ecstasy and she didn't want this to end. She felt Connor push a third finger in and he caressed her internal channel whilst biting and sucking her clit. Her orgasm swamped over her and her body shook; she could only whimper as Connor continued unrelentlessly, drawing out her orgasm for longer than she'd experienced before.

Jess lay quivering, panting hard, when Connor sat up. He wriggled out of his jeans and boxers completely and then moved himself so that he was laid on top of Jess's tiny body. His hard cock pressed against her stomach as he leaned towards her; his hot breath on her face. He couldn't speak, but his eyes said it all. He was ready.

“Fuck me, Connor!” Jess rasped. She wrapped her legs around him and circled his torso with her arms; leaving no doubt where this was going. Connor adjusted his position so that he was between her thighs and hips and then he pressed the tip of his cock to her slick opening. “Stop teasing and just do it!” Jess demanded.

Connor laughed, and then he pushed inside her. Jess's loud gasp sent a shiver down his spine; he loved the sound she was making. Deeper and deeper he slid inside, both of them moving and adjusting to each other until they fitted together comfortably. When his heavy balls impeded further progress, Connor pulled Jess into a kiss. Her internal muscles clamped around him, and then he began to move inside her, slowly at first. Tongues danced together, hands caressed soft flesh and hips ground together. They rolled and writhed together, Connor keeping a steady pace thrusting in and out. Sometimes Jess was on top, then they'd roll to their sides, and then Connor would be on top.

The heat and passion between them rose and grew in intensity. Jess's whimpers and mewls of pleasure grew louder, and Connor sensed she was close to her orgasm. He was too, the twisting in his groin was familiar and he had to step things up a gear to draw out this final release.

He grabbed her wrists, pinning them down either side of her head. With a growl, he thrust in deep and hard, clenching his buttocks and channelling all of his energy into one goal. Jess screamed out; the tip of his cock had hit her cervix. “Just there, Connor! Again!”

Connor obliged, again and again and again, deep, long, hard strokes. “I'm coming, Jess!” Connor panted. Jess writhed beneath him, thrashing around and her muscles rippling around Connor's shaft.

“Connor!”

“Jess!” For a moment, Connor thought he'd passed out. His cock exploded and he let out a loud growl, his cum filling Jess and her body willingly accepting it. Sobbing, they both rode out their orgasms, moving together for a few final intense moments before Connor withdrew and pulled Jess in a warm kiss.

They laid together, cradling each other's sweat slickened bodies and slowly recovering. Connor wondered what the etiquette was in this situation. With Abby, he'd curl up and sleep with her resting against her chest, sometimes waking up in the early hours for more sex; but he didn't think that would be right here. As Jess began to drift into a content sleep, he slipped out of the bed and padded across the hall to his own room. Curiosity satisfied, sleep came easily.

##

Something was horribly wrong. Abby was blinking rapidly as if trying not to cry, and he could tell from her expression that she was angry.

“Speak to me, Abby?”

Abby shook her head in disbelief and took a deep breath. “You. Slept. With. Jess?”

“Yes... but that's what you wanted wasn't it? You set it up...” He was confused.

“I did set it up, Jess and I had it planned for a while. It was a test... and you failed big time!”

“I don't understand?”

“The wedding's off, Connor!” Abby tugged at the diamond engagement ring on her finger and threw it at him, storming off towards the door of the lab. Connor went after her.

“Abby?”

“If you loved me, it wouldn't matter that you hadn't slept with anyone but me. Getting married means you commit to me and me only... You're just like any other man, Connor, and I'm disappointed with you. I thought you were different.”

Abby was almost out of the door completely. Connor felt a tear trickle down his cheek. “Is there anything I can do to make this right?”

“Stay out of my way,” Abby spat and left, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
